


Of Jigsaw Puzzles and Missing Pieces

by bessemerprocess



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, alternate episode ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina may be competitive, and she may not always be good at sharing, but this one time, she's going to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jigsaw Puzzles and Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for twtd. AU for Holidaze (6x10).

When Cristina corners her in the on-call room, Teddy is expecting a fight. Instead, Cristina locks the door behind them and then stands there and just stares at her. It's a little bit disconcerting.

"I'm competitive. I'm competitive and I don't generally play well with others," Cristina says like she thinks Teddy understands what she's getting at. Teddy is pretty clueless at the moment, but she's glad Cristina isn't starting with threats.

"You love Owen. I'm not blind. He loves me and I love him, but he loves you too," Cristina says, and Teddy opens her mouth to deny everything.

"Don't," Cristina says, and there is silence for a moment between them.

"You love Owen, and I love Owen, and he loves us, so the question here, the real question is..." Cristina cuts her sentence short with a kiss. It's a good kiss, light at first, and then fierce when Teddy kisses back. For a second, it's all about the touch of Cristina's fingers on her face, Cristina's tongue in her mouth, Cristina's body pressed against her own.

Teddy breaks away, panting. She takes a deep breath. "Cristina..."

"Come home with us."

"What?"

"Come home with us," Cristina says again and then leans in and kiss her once more.

"Okay," Teddy says, even though she knows she's agreeing to something she doesn't quite understand. She wonders if Owen understands, or if this is all Cristina. Either way, if they can make it work, it will make her happy, joyous even. "Take me home with you," she says.

And Cristina does.


End file.
